Teenage Band Drama
by rotten gremlin
Summary: Seth is just having a bunch of problems sorry i'm bad at summaries


"WATER BREAK!"

The refreshing words came from the drum majors mouth as the band let out a sigh of relief. Drill all morning, and all afternoon was what they craved for first thing in the morning, until they were out on the blazing hot field.

The sweat poured down Seth's forehead as he walked over to the area where he left his water bottle. Slowly he took his drum off and felt the ice water touch his dry, chapped lips. He looked at his watch, 10:45, only an hour or so left until lunch. His chest was drenched in sweat from carrying his bass drum, all morning, but he loved the feeling and each time he was called to attention he wore his drum with pride. He loved his drum dearly, he would do anything for, anything. Sure, Seth was a little more into marching band then your typically freshman, but he loved the feeling of his drum, it completed him.

"1 minute until we run from the top of the show!"

How he admired the drum major, maybe that's why Seth had joined. Just to be within the same breathing space as drum major one. He stared at the hair that layer to the lips of his beauty. Golden hair, ocean blue eyes, beautiful skin, all Seth ever wanted stood inches in front of him, yelling for the band to get to set.

He picked up his drum and headed to his first set, somewhere near the fifty yard line. He lived for the music they were to play, he dreamt about it every night, and even hummed it at the dinner table. He looked at his drill sheet one quick time and then drum major two led the count off. Seth knew he should watch Drum major two because she was closer to him but he couldn't take his eyes off drum one. His beauty, what he would do just to talk to his beauty, that was the name given to drum major one by Seth.

"Okay, time for lunch!"

Seth was a little pleased, he thought the first half of practice when rather well as he lifted his drum from his chest. He stared down at the damp shirt, no matter, it was always the same. He would clean it when he got home from band camp. What else could you expect in ninety degree weather?

Lunch went the same as usual, Seth and his friend Kim walked to the local pizzeria. Well they were actually more then friends, they had been dating for a couple months now, and Kim was madly in love with Seth, but Seth, he didn't feel the same. The more he was at marching band, the more he fell in love with drum major one. He hadn't actually told Kim about his beauty either, he was waiting for the right time. You see there was coming up and his girlfriend was a junior, the most beautiful one in that grade, and she wanted him to go with her. Of course he was flattered, but drum major one was a senior, the most gorgeous one in the school, maybe even the whole world. He knew that drum major one was the one for him, but he didn't want to hurt Kim. Seth decided he would wait until after the party to break-up with her. It was tonight anyway, a couple hours couldn't hurt her.

They sat at their regular table and order their regular meals. He paid like always, as she would smile and give him a hug as thanks. They sat there for an hour talking about rehearsal, and the up coming trip. Every year their school had a trip that the first 100 kids to get permission slips in got to go on, this year it was to California. Kim was excited because her and Seth both were one of the first 100, and to Seth's delight, so was drum major one. They were about to leave when Mary came up to Kim to talk about Flute sectionals, Kim was a lieutenant, for her section. Seth decided he would meet up with Kim later and began walking back to the field alone.

About a mile away from the field he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Seth, can you give me a hand with some of these uniforms?"

Seth turned around to see his beauty with a beautiful car, carrying uniforms. He dove across the street to help drum major one, almost getting run over by a car but a few broken ribs didn't bother him at the moment for his love was speaking to him, noticing her was alive. He carried most of them so drum major one wouldn't sprain anything, even though drum major one insisted that it would affect conducting, but Seth insisted. He smiled as drum major one smiled back. Then Seth turned to get his drum to return to the field. He wanted so badly to confess his love, but he had to wait, until tonight, at least at the party, yes the party, drum major would be there. He knew that'd be the perfect time to confess his love. But he worried, how would Kim take it, and would Drum major one reject him.

"Everyone top of the show!"

He didn't have the time to think of this now, he had business to attend to. The first priority in his life was the band, he'd just have to worry about his love life later. 


End file.
